


The best article in the market.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best article in the market.

**Author's Note:**

> The title from this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 13, 2008.

Lloyd has come to believe that any and all interaction with Suzaku is a tiny experiment, a study in the bodily functions of an uptight young man with an unshakeable moral code and a hell lot of emotional baggage. Talking USUALLY yields enough results to keep him satisfied for the day, but there are times when an extra push was necessary.

 

“L-Lloyd-san…”

 

It’s much like dissection, the removal of clothes, but the intimate space of the cockpit doesn’t make a very good lab, especially in the heat of summer, with one’s limbs bumping against other limbs and all sorts of lethal controls. They’ve accidentally toggled the displays at least three times now, and they’ve only been at it for a quarter of the hour.

 

“L-Lloyd-san, really…!”

 

He couldn’t have guessed that one could bend and twist the way Suzaku did, but he supposes that he really shouldn’t have doubted in the first place. The Eleven was _his_ pilot, his amazing case study in ethics and rocket science. It only followed that he could be a contortionist for sex.

 

Lloyd amuses himself with that thought for the moment (read: the image of Suzaku bending over to suck himself off), and proceeds to bite at the zipper just under Suzaku’s neck, pulling it down with his teeth. All the way to the spot just above Suzaku’s crotch. He feels more than hears the younger man exhale.

 

“Oya~? Not going to say my name anymore? How _fascinating_.”

 

He times his kiss together with his hand reaching out to hold Suzaku in place and laughs a little more to himself when he hears the tell-tale bang of the back of Suzaku’s head hitting the cockpit. He only sticks his tongue in later, after he starts stroking in earnest. Suzaku lasted fifteen minutes the last time. Stamina-building was in order.

 

Outside, Cecil glances up, cocks an eyebrow at the strange noises coming from inside the Lancelot, decides that She Does Not Want to Know and leaves the lab in order to make some tea.


End file.
